The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a reflective liquid crystal display which displays images by controlling the reflectance of ambient light.
A reflective liquid crystal display includes a pixel electrode or a reflective film which reflects ambient light, and changes states of a liquid crystal material layer so as to control the reflectance of ambient light, thereby displaying images. The reflective liquid crystal display can achieve low power consumption, a thinner display, and light weight, and is thus used as, for example, a display device of a portable electronic apparatus. In addition, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-2005-148424, there has been proposed a liquid crystal display of a so-called area ratio grayscale method in which each pixel (each subpixel in color display) has a set of pixel electrodes, a voltage applied to the set of pixel electrodes is controlled for each pixel electrode so as to vary the area of a region provided for display, thereby performing grayscale display.
In the reflective liquid crystal display, for example, if a potential of a common electrode varies due to exposure to ambient light for a long time or the like, a difference occurs in voltages applied to the liquid crystal material layer (liquid crystal applied voltage) in positive polarity side display and negative polarity side display when polarity inversion driving is performed, and thereby flickering occurs. Therefore, there is a demand for a configuration in which flickering is difficult to view with respect to variations in a potential of the common electrode. In order to make flickering difficult to view, it is effective to perform a design such that the vicinity of an extreme value of a liquid crystal applied voltage-reflectance curve is set as an operation point, and thus a brightness variation is not viewed even if some potential variations occur.